


Berhati-hatilah dengan omonganmu

by pantingforpanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantingforpanta/pseuds/pantingforpanta
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯i'm bad at summaries.





	Berhati-hatilah dengan omonganmu

**Author's Note:**

> first bahasa indonesia ndrv3 fanfic on ao3 and it's bad   
> i'm sorry?!?  
> oh well  
> if you understand bahasa hope you dislike this

"Kiibo, kamu mau kemana?" Kokichi memegang kedua pundak robot tersebut. "Saya sedang membawa sesuatu untuk Shinguji." "Dia, kan, menyeramkan. Kenapa kamu bantu dia?" "Robot dibuat untuk membantu umat manusia, Oma. Saya hanya melakukan pekerjaanku." "Kata kamu, kamu mau jadi manusia?" "Itu benar, tetapi saya masih senang dengan tubuhku. ...Oma, saya harus pergi dahulu." "Balik lagi ke sini ya~!" Kiibo pun berjalan menjauh dari Kokichi. 

Sambil Kokichi menunggu Kiibo kembali, ia bermain dengan lengan bajunya. Ia menggulungnya ke atas, mempertunjukkan lengannya yang jauh lebih pucat daripada tangannya. "Ha, ternyata beda. Aku putih sekali ya..." Ia merasa ingin mencoret lengannya, tetapi ia tidak membawa spidol. Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah kaki Kiibo. Ia cepat-cepat membuka gulungan tersebut, dan saat Kiibo terlihat curiga dengannya, ia tertawa. 

"Anda perlu apa, Oma?" "Ahh, tidak usah formal denganku! Bukankah kita teman?" Saat Kiibo berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak, Kokichi merasa seperti ditembak panah beracun. "...Betul. Tetapi profesor mengajarkanku untuk sopan kepada semua orang yang kukenal..." "Kiibo, kalau kamu sudah cukup dekat dengan seseorang, kamu boleh informal dengannya! Tidak usah kamu formal terus-terusan, kamu jadi terdengar sangat monoton, tahu." Kokichi berpura-pura terlihat bosan. 

"Maaf, Oma! Saya tidak tahu, terima kasih untuk informasinya." "Ter-se-rah! Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?" "Boleh." Saat Kiibo melihat kilau pada mata Kokichi, ia bersiap-siap untuk menerima pertanyaan yang aneh. "...Heh, kok kamu mukanya tegang baaanget?" Kokichi menaruh salah satu tangannya pada pipi Kiibo, dan ia terkejut. "O-Oma!" Ia hanya tertawa. "Apa pertanyaanmu?" "Hmm, robot punya k*nt*l tidak?" "...Eh?" "Jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu k*nt*l apa?" "A-anu..." "Hadeh! K*nt*l itu p*nis!" "Oh. ...Oma, aku tidak tahu." "Kamu punya nggak?" "Tidak!" 

"Kasihan... Jadi kamu tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh?" "Oma, aku hanyalah robot yang dibuat untuk menyerupai seorang remaja, bukan s*xbot!" "Tetap saja! Profesormu jahat sekali, anaknya saja tidak diberi kesenangan s*x..." "Profesor Iidabashi adalah orang yang sangat baik, jangan mencemar namanya!" Kiibo terlihat sedih. Kokichi langsung berhenti. "...Maaf, Kiibo. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." "..." Kiibo mengabaikannya, dan pergi. 

Keesokannya hari, saat makan sarapan bersama, Kiibo tidak hadir. "Aneh, mengapa ia tidak datang?" gumam Shuichi. "Mungkin ia sudah bosan melihat kalian makan?" tawa Kokichi. "Oma, apakah ini salah kamu?" Rantaro menatap tajam ke Kokichi, dan yang lain pun melihatnya juga. Kokichi mulai gugup. "Haha, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu...?" "Sejauh ini, kamu sering mengejek dan merendahkannya. Bukankah itu kesimpulan yang mudah ditarik?" Kokichi pun berlari keluar, dan tidak memakan sisa makanannya, walau Kirumi sudah mengantarkannya ke asramanya.

Kokichi pun berpikir lagi tentang apa yang ia katakan kepada Kiibo. "...Itu benar-benar tidak sopan, mengapa aku harus katakan? Sekarang orang yang paling kusuka tidak ingin berbicara denganku..." Kokichi meringkuk sendirian di kamar, merasa berdosa karena menyakiti perasaan Kiibo. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, ada ketukan di pintu asramanya. "Pergi." "Oma, ini aku, Akamatsu. Bolehkah aku masuk?" "...Serah." 

Kaede masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap tersebut, sambil menyalakan lampu. "Oma, mengapa kamu sedih?" "Aku nggak sedih." "Kalau ada apapun yang mengganggumu, bilang saja. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu." Kaede menaruh tangannya di pundak Kokichi. "...Kiibo mungkin marah denganku karena sesuatu yang kukatakan kemarin." "...Minta maaf, Oma. Dia pasti memaafkanmu." "Aku takut, Akamatsu... Kalau ia membenciku?" 

"Coba terlebih dahulu." "..." Kokichi berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Kiibo. Saat ia menemuinya, Kiibo sedang duduk melihat pohon. "Kiibo, aku benar-benar maaf tentang kemarin. Tolong, maafkan aku." "Aku memaafkanmu, Oma. Tetapi tolong jangan diungkit lagi." "Iya, Kiibo..." Kokichi memeluknya, dan Kiibo pun memeluknya kembali juga. "Ini mungkin waktu yang buruk, tetapi... Kiibo, aku mencintaimu." "H-hah?" Kiibo terkejut. "Kamu orang yang paling menarik yang pernah ku kenal, dan aku sangat menyukaimu..." "...Aku juga, Oma." Kokichi tersenyum. "Ah, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" "Ya." Kokichi menggandengkan tangan Kiibo dan tangannya sendiri, dan mereka berdua pun membicarakan banyak hal sampai malam.


End file.
